


Воззвал я [текст, мини]

by achenne, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts, scp-foundation, «Ложная слепота» Питера Уоттса (Blindsight)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Я начал свою историю. Я говорил. С той стороны молчали.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	Воззвал я [текст, мини]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"

Для меня не существовало времени.

Оно сжалось до точки сингулярности и замкнулось за пределами того, что я мог бы назвать осознанием.

Погруженное в некроанабиоз тело – даже теперь наследие кровососов Уроборосом догоняло и вцеплялось в мою плоть, подобно тому, как настоящий кровосос разорвал руку, - давно перестало ощущаться чем-либо материальным в капсуле-гробу, мерно плывущей в открытом космосе.

Иронично: система отключила рептильный мозг, древнюю подкорку, гиппокамп – все, что мне вырезали не до конца или не решились трогать, зато оставила эмоции - бесполезные, как я выяснил после того, что случилось на «Тезее», с «Тезеем», в нашей бесполезной битве с Роршахом, в извращенном акте познания, который неизменно заканчивается пожиранием, начиная с самой первой амебы, что в океане протоплазмы встретила своего двойника. Сожравший делится, проигравший становится АТФ, а если повезет – чем-нибудь вроде митохондрий.

Я уверен, что команда стали митохондриями в Роршахе. Вот и все, человек. Вот и все, уродец-целакант, возомнивший себя царем природы.

Но во мне, изначально неполноценном и ущербном, система отключила то, что гарантировало бы выживание, и я остался: разумом, сознанием, обезумевшим призраком в космическом хрустальном гробу, и это уже не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, так же как и время.

Я повторял историю «Тезея».

Я делал то, что делал всегда, – хороший синтет, послушная машина для записи и «перевода», для объяснения того, что невозможно осознать, но о чем необходимо дать представление каждому.

Мой наполовину отсутствующий мозг был самым бесполезным соединением молекул и атомов в Галактике, потому что я проиграл вместе с «Тезеем», вместе с компьютером, сожравшим проклятого упыря, вместе с командой, вместе с Роршахом.

В таких битвах никто не выигрывает.

В конечном итоге амебы просто умирают, не успев даже поделиться, – и это случается чаще всего.

Я всегда считал, что у меня нет эмоций или почти нет; их удалили вместе с полушарием, которое теоретически за них отвечало. Упырь разубедил и создал эффект фантомной боли; впервые за десятки лет я испытывал страх, отчаяние, одиночество. Пытаясь убедить себя, что это невозможно, – в полунекротизированном состоянии отключены все структуры выработки гормонов, начиная от тимуса и заканчивая надпочечниками, я ловил себя на том, что…

«Больше не могу».

Вероятно, это началось после того сигнала от отца. «Не возвращайся», – сказал он мне, с тех пор я представлял вампиров, уничтожающих людей – они рвали глотки детям, вырывали из животов беременных зародыши, люди верещали, растеряв всю свою гордыню цивилизации и провалившись до зари неолита, когда чудища из теней жрали, властвовали и жрали, и сама ночь была ужасом. Я видел всего нескольких вампиров за всю свою жизнь, но помнил лицо только экземпляра по имени Юкка Сарасти, и конечно, у носферату из видений – у всех и каждого, – было его лицо.

Мне никогда не добраться до Земли, понимал я.

Мне никогда не войти даже в область пояса Койпера, не говоря уж о гелиосфере. Конечно же, шанс, что «хрустальный гроб» эвакуационной капсулы сломает случайный метеорит или иной объект, ничтожен – однажды в приступе паники я прикинул вероятность, но она не стоила даже насмешки.

Знание было иррациональным.

Как страх и одиночество, как способность чувствовать. Сознание все еще оставалось бессмысленным артефактом, по сравнению с которым аппендикс – основной орган человеческого тела. Я хотел избавиться от сознания, жертва да уподобится хищнику, но не мог этого, запертый в тысяче клеток, парадоксальных и настоящих, от «китайской комнаты» до времени, которого не существовало, но все еще где-то там, в объективной реальности, отмеряло единицы часов, минут, секунд.

Потом что-то случилось.

Невозможное или нет – я утратил способность к анализу внешнего, система некроконсервации сама решила, что мне не нужны глаза, уши, язык, не больше, чем способность бежать стометровку или готовить лазанью.

Я догадался.

Снова. В той же степени рационально и иррационально, как предсказал еще на «Тезее» внешний вид тварей с Роршаха, – до каждого суставчатого сегмента.

Что-то случилось, я выпал из имеющейся парадигмы. Возможно, это была микроскопическая черная дыра, которая не разорвала меня на куски только потому, что процесс растянулся во времени бесконечно, пропорционально ее собственной невероятной массе. Возможно, космос подбросил еще сюрприз, а еще то мог оказаться прощальный подарок Роршаха.

Время остановилось окончательно.

Я закричал.

В ответ раздался голос.

Он был мужским, женским, детским или роботизированным – одним из этих искусственников, их подсаживали в автоответчики, иногда подобным говорил КонСенсус, когда не выплескивал тебе информацию прямо в мозг.

\- Кто вы?

\- Сэр?

\- Кто вы?

Он, она, оно. Повторило трижды, а я продолжал кричать, потому что в бесплотной тишине мне мерещился кровосос Сарасти – красноватые глаза твари, которая никогда не смогла бы узнать себя в зеркале, зато предки чудовища проглатывали мозг вместе с извилинами тех, кто уже тогда рисовал примитивные закорючки на стенах пещеры. Мы поймали антилопу. Мы кидали копья в мамонта. Прогнали саблезубого тигра. Чудище из тени сожрало нас.

Я не мог кричать, как и говорить. Я проваливался в черную дыру.

Эффект Казимира растягивал меня в кротовой норе, каждый палец – миллионы миль, словно гравилифт от Земли до Юпитера.

\- Кто вы?

Голос требовал ответа, и я, безмолвный как и прежде, иссохший труп в застрявшем вне времени и пространства гробу, ответил. Я не придумал ничего, кроме той формулы, которая сохраняла мое сознание между жизнью и смертью.

В конце концов, я синтет. Лжец. Переводчик с языка безумия и непостижимого на вранье и рекламные лозунги. Живой оператор, записывающий и транслирующий происходящее. Когда голос в очередной раз попросил-потребовал назваться, я промолчал, но знал, что меня слышат.

Я начал свою историю. Я говорил.

С той стороны молчали.

Я не верил тишине; однажды появившись в зоне «слепого пятна», «шифровики» никогда не исчезали, всегда оставались поблизости. Я ведь догадывался, просто не мог признать неподкрепленное фактами. Теперь правил не существовало, КонСенсуса не существовало, «Тезея» не существовало… ничего, кроме меня, парадокс кротовьей норы.

Я представлял, где нахожусь.

Звезд не видно. Темнота и голос, который одновременно мой-чужой, отовсюду. Неизученный парадокс, который уже никогда не станет достоянием науки, исследователи квантовых феноменов со временем оставили даже идею неопределенности, потому что слишком велика погрешность, – вплоть до той черты, когда технология неизбежно превращалась в магию.  
В моих условиях виртуальные фотоны разделены надвое, а давление изнутри меньше, чем извне, и я нахожусь в неком балансе, пресловутом вакууме Казимира. Выбраться отсюда невозможно, я навсегда мертв, я никогда не умру.  
Я могу слышать и говорить.

Я повторил:

\- Сири Китон.

Голос молчал мгновение или миллиарды лет. Сменился другим.

\- Кто вы?

Я засмеялся в ответ.

С эффектом Казимира связан еще один: если откачать «еще немного из вакуума», то преодолеть скорость света становится гораздо проще. Квантовая электродинамика Клауса Шарнхорста предполагала такой феномен, но это никак не объясняло ни «кротовую нору», ни эти голоса… в голове? Проще всего поверить, что я сошел с ума.

У меня нет половины мозга, я не могу лишиться рассудка. Отключены все связи, гормональный баланс не позволит выделиться лишней дозе дофамина. Некротизация – умный, универсальный процесс, он подходил вампирам, потому что позволял еще и не сойти с ума за десятки лет в темных пещерах или под толщей камней.

Значит, я не сошел с ума.

Значит, я должен говорить.

Я снова засмеялся. Голос тоже сменился в очередной раз.

\- Это Лондон. Гостиница…

Название было неизвестным. Я повторил свое имя.

\- Откуда, вы говорите?

Я попытался сформурировать.

\- De profundis.

После этого я уже знал, что они замолчат снова, но потом будут говорить.

И я тоже.

Они постоянно изменялись: мужские, женские. Молодые – редко, больше не повторялись. Чаще – люди средних лет, почему-то я представлял блондинок с холодными голубыми глазами, сухопарыми лицами и тонкими губами, покрытыми мелкими морщинами. Мужчин – невзрачными, неузнаваемыми, серые костюмы стирают способность к узнаванию. Наверное, какая-то игра с эффектом ореола по Уилсону, я связывал голоса с образами, вот и все.

Это если отвлечься от идеи о том, что голосов нет, да и меня тоже, – только кротовая нора.

Я говорил с ними.

Синтет не может вмешиваться в деятельность человека, лишь переводить непознаваемое в грубые куски того информационного кода, который называется речью. Но по ответам этих людей – или человека, он ведь мог смодулировать звуки, включая условную половую дифференциацию. Я уверен, что распознал бы обман прежде, но не теперь.

Тогда почему решил рассказать? Не знаю.

У меня ничего больше не было, и справедливым казалось отдать последнее: о Роршахе, о судьбе «Тезея» и его обитателях.

Люди не знали об экспедиции; гравилифта и «солнечных батарей», питавших «Тезей» в их мире не существовало. Парадокс параллельного мира или времени? Эйнштейну неплохо было бы вернуться из мертвых и объяснить.

Мне было все равно.

Я рассказывал ту единственную историю, которая настолько срослась с моей личностью, что даже предупреждение: «Не возвращайся» не пересилило ее.

Они отвечали.

\- Вы называете себя Сири Китон?

\- Вы утверждаете, что родились в… - каждый раз они называли разные даты.

\- Вы определяете себя как «синтета»?

\- Вы подразумеваете, что отправились в космическую экспедицию за облако Оорта, чтобы исследовать инопланетян, однажды вторгшихся в Солнечную Систему?

«Огнепад» я видел лично, поэтому в последнем ответе не сомневался. Да. Да, черт вас побери. Роршах поймал нас со спущенными штанами. Все человечество.

Они почему-то замолкали, тишина становилась мучительной.

Я кричал и просил их снова говорить со мной.

После они стали задавать мне другие вопросы. Эти люди знали о пришельцах – намного больше, чем я или кто-либо другой из земных созданий; в какой-то момент стало очевидно, «голоса» обладают намного более развитой системой познания неведомого, чем жалкий синтет с вырезанной половиной мозга.

В кротовой норе нет времени, но спустя несколько диалогов, я понял, что Роршах их больше не интересует, как будто эти люди сталкивались в тварями намного опаснее, чем жонглирующая метеорами и звездами сверхинтеллетуальная махина.

А затем они спросили меня о вампирах.

Конечно, я ждал этого. Даже Сарасти отметил мои способности – или это сделал вросший в него, словно кордицепс в муравья, «Тезей»; и сейчас мертвый упырь засмеялся где-то на уровне слуховых галлюцинаций.

Привет, сказал Юкка. Ты же знал, о чем они действительно хотят спросить.

Говори, мясо. Я разрешаю.

Теория игр подталкивала сделать упреждающий удар: заставить людей никогда не выкапывать из нашего ДНК следы тех древних тварей, которые пожирали себе подобных. Да, они способны мыслить в шести измерениях, человек все еще обезьяна по сравнению с ними; но вы не сможете их удержать или контролировать.

Юкка направил меня на Землю для того, чтобы я принес именно такую весть, и стоило заподозрить двойную игру: он ведь не ждал, что я скажу правду?

Или тройную, стоило солгать?

Стоило признать: как бы я ни ненавидел Сарасти, признать: вампиры, если и выиграют в этой битве, то отвоюют свое эволюционное право, вычеркнутое досадной ошибкой «крестового глюка».

Вот только о «крестовом глюке» я не сказал ни слова.

О территориальности – в естественной среде вампиры вовсе не были такими уж ненавистниками друг друга, они спаривались и рожали детей, в конце концов, как любая тварь из крови и плоти. О способности залегать на десятки лет во «сне, подобном смерти». Обо всех преимуществах их мозга, включая «китайскую комнату», выброшенное на задворки сознание, жалкое «я», никакого толку от него – Роршах есть то же самое, разве вы не поняли?

Если это временной парадокс, может быть, я предотвращу если не «Огнепад», то все последующее за ним. Я спасу команду «Тезея» до того, как они окажутся во власти чужого разума. Может быть, себя спасу тоже.

\- Вы утверждаете, что вампиры существуют.

Те на другой стороне так или иначе перефразировали вопрос. Мне начинало надоедать.

\- Да. Они внутри каждого из вас.

Однажды они замолчали.

Я ожидал и этого; теперь темнота стала вечной. Я есть вечность, я есть альфа и омега. Кротовая нора растянет мгновение на тысячи лет, даже не позволив погрузиться в забытье вампирской псевдонекротизации. Призрак Сарасти гремел цепями: ты снова ошибся.

Теперь у вас никакого шанса.

Ни единого, ты понял?

Но я больше не отвечал ни ему, ни смолкшим голосам.

Выдержка из отчета профессора Р. Тайлера от ██.██.200█

«…установленный контакт является первичным для данного объекта. По-прежнему невозможно провести полную модификацию. Задействующий аномалию контактер называет себя Сири Китоном, используя при этом странные формулировки, позволяющие усомниться в искренности либо разумности источника (см. приложения ██, ██ и ██, часть вторая. В интересах дальнейшего изучения данные переданы. ██.██.200█ сотрудниками Фонда произведена очередная попытка уничтожения или полной изоляции объекта, в том числе, с помощью [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]. Результатом стала утрата контакта с контактом «Сири Китон».

Со своей стороны предлагаю произвести исследования генома человека, согласно переданным данным. Возможность получения образцов, которых тот называл «вампирами» заинтересует не только Фонд, но и многие государства. Предвосхищая доводы моих оппонентов о том, что «Сири Китон» предостерегал от подобного, фактически запрещая, цитирую: «создавать вампиров, вытаскивать кровососов из праха и нашего ДНК», хотелось бы заметить: мы ведь не собираемся прислушиваться к мнению SCP-объекта?

Считаю разработку генетического кода интересным направлением для наших коллег из [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]».

Приложение: из личной переписки (обращено к доктору Джейн ██████

«Гуманоидный хищник без собственного «я», зато со способностью к сверхбыстрым реакциям и анализу в, предположительно, нескольких недоступных человеку измерениях? Звучит как отличный план сверхсолдата. Или подопытного. Или сотрудников для чертова Фонда, которые наконец-то смогут разгрести недоступное нам дерьмо».


End file.
